Impensable
by Alabesca
Summary: Este es un one-shot de Miku y Luka un poco triste, en el que Luka tendrá que ayudar a salir de una tormentosa relación con Kaito a Miku. Disfrutenlo amig@s un saludo :3


Miku y Luka

Me acaba de llamar Miku… Es algo relacionado con el estúpido de Kaito seguro… Mil veces le dije a Miku que no me fiaba de ese tío, como le haya hecho algo lo mato.

Mi nombre es Luka Megurine, tengo 24 años, hace unos meses empecé de prácticas en unas cuadras como monitora de hípica. Tengo el cabello de un color usual, es rosa y mis ojos son azul zafiro, no puedo quejarme tengo un buen físico ciertamente, pero todo eso es secundario, aquí quien importa es mi mejor amiga, Miku Hatsune. Ella tiene 20 años, su cabello también de un extraño color, es turquesa al igual que sus ojos. Cuando ella era pequeña, hasta los 15 años lo llevaba recogido en coletas, ahora en cambio o se hace una trenza o coleta alta, a diferencia de mí que nunca he cambiado mi peinado por lo simple, yo siempre lo llevo suelto, muy raramente me hago un moño y nada más.

Miku es una chica inocente y muy tierna y me parece que por eso cayó en manos del primer idiota guapito de su universidad… Ella estudia musicología y allí conoció a Kaito Shion, un chico guapo de ojos azules y cabello azul, el típico príncipe azul con picardía que en un principio te trata como una reina pero en el fondo y cuando quieres darte cuenta resulta ser un capullo impresionante.

El supuesto príncipe en un principio parecía ser la pareja perfecta de mi "Puerritos", pero resulto ser decepcionante, le engaño con Meiko, una profesora de su universidad y después con una tal Sonika, una productora conocida en su tierra porque jamás había oído hablar de ella hasta el momento en el que Miku me dijo entre lágrimas que le había vuelto a ser infiel. En una ocasión le levanto la mano y suerte que estaba su hermano Mikuo allí para defenderla.

Ahora mismo estoy asustada, no sé qué le habrá hecho…

Por ese motivo he cogido mi casco, las llaves y mi cartera y por último mi cazadora de cuero, es febrero así que más me vale abrigarme y para ser exacta estamos a día 13 y son las siete, por lo tanto ya ha anochecido.

Corro al parking y cojo mi Yamaha R6 2016 azul eléctrico, y sin dudarlo me encamino a casa de Miku que está a unos treinta minutos de mi apartamento. Mientras conduzco no puedo evitar recordar ciertos momentos nuestros…

 _Flashback_

 _Aquella tarde en aquel parque era también un 13 de febrero, pero yo era mucho más joven…tenía 18 años y Miku tenía 14… Sentadas en un banco le confesé que me había enamorado de ella. Por el contrario de lo que creía que pasaría ella sonrío y me abrazo diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que no podía corresponderme pero que seguía queriéndome igual, incluso más ahora que me había sincerado con ella._

 _Los meses pasaron y yo seguía enamorada de ella y un día…después de que ella cortase con Len y emborracharnos para ahogar penas según ella, la besé sin querer al perder el control por culpa del alcohol._

 _Ella no me rechazo y me beso con más pasión, nos besamos hasta caer rendidas y aquella noche dormimos abrazadas, pero como era de esperar cuando despertó confusa y con resaca se arrepintió y tras pedirme perdón se marchó de mi casa._

 _Desde aquel momento…Miku nunca más volvió a mostrarse cariñosa conmigo, ni siquiera un abrazo al verme… Nada._

 _Por despecho y por sacarme a mi dulce amor de la cabeza dos años después empecé a salir con Gakupo, un chico de mi facultad el cual era un galante y muy amable la verdad, pero por suerte o por desgracia a los 22 años corte con él, y Miku seguía siendo la número uno en mi corazón, al poco recupere un poco del cariño que me negó durante tanto tiempo, pero entonces fui yo quien no se lo regalaba, cuando ella me abrazaba yo fríamente lo devolvía y la soltaba rápido._

 _Hasta hace seis meses que las cosas cambiaron, cuando empezó a salir con Kaito-san… Pero después de todo esto…jamás dejé de amarla._

 _Flashback end_

Un par de lágrimas me están cayendo y me nublan la visión y estoy a tan solo dos minutos de su casa, por suerte tengo la copia de las llaves de su parking y puedo aparcar detrás de su coche y cubrir mi moto con una manta.

Ahora mismo corro por las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, a la puerta número cuatro y una vez estoy delante pico repetidas veces al timbre y golpeo la puerta chillando el nombre de Miku.

Al final oigo como ella se acerca sollozando a la puerta y abre. Al verla mis ojos no quieren creerlo, tiene la marca de un bofetón en la cara, el maquillaje corrido y sus ropas desgarradas, sin pensarlo ni un minuto más entro y cierro la puerta tras de mí, quitándome la chaqueta y poniéndosela por encima de los hombros a Miku-chan envolviéndola en un abrazo y conduciéndola hacia el sofá. Una vez allí, la senté y casi tropezándome voy hasta el baño corriendo y cojo agua micelar y una toalla de algodón de cuando éramos niñas, con su estampado de puerros y ese aire infantil que tanto amaba de ella. Tras eso y temblando me dirijo a su habitación y cojo su pijama más acogedor y sin pensármelo más acudo a su lado y me arrodillo delante de ella preguntándole por fin:

-¿Miku? ¿Miku-chan, qué ha pasado?- La miró a sus ojos de mirada perdida esperando su respuesta-.

-Kaito… Kaito me ha…- De nuevo le están cayendo lágrimas amargas que no dudo en secar con mis manos-.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? Dime…por favor, Miku-chan.- Lo digo en el tono más dulce posible dentro de mi preocupación y desesperación, mientras que, con temblor en mis manos abro la botella de agua micelar y echo un poco en la toalla-.

-Me ha pegado… Me ha dicho que no valgo nada… Y que se va de la ciudad por mi culpa, porque no se estar a la altura de lo él merece… Que jamás llegaré a nada… Y…-.

-Shhh. Miku, ya estoy aquí, no eres nada de lo que dice ese hombre desagradecido. Por favor, mirame. No permitiré que nadie te dañe, voy a estar siempre a tu lado.- Le doy un tierno abrazo y a continuación empiezo a pasarle la toalla por la cara para quitarle el maquillaje sobrante y la escucho-.

-¿Por qué Luka-chan? ¿Por qué si yo lo amo tanto? Yo no quería esto así…me esforcé…-.

-Lo se Miku…tranquila…no has hecho nada mal.- Le termino de limpiar todo el maquillaje y le retiro con cariño mi chaqueta de sus hombros.- Puerritos…- Hacía tanto que no la llamaba así…- Levanta los brazos por favor-.

Miku me mira indecisa y veo como inconscientemente se acaricia una zona y poco a poco obedece. Y cuando yo se la quito mis ojos se empañan aún más. Su cuerpo está lleno de arañazos y moratones, su piel tersa y suave ahora está dañada por ese cabrón.

-Voy…- Casi no puedo hablar por el horror.- Voy a por el botiquín-.

Sin perder el tiempo cojo el botiquín pero mientras vuelvo me lo pienso de nuevo y entonces empiezo a preparar un baño calentito para Miku. Estoy tan concentrada que hasta que ella no me llama confundida y temerosa no me doy cuenta de que llevo diez minutos allí.

-¿Luka-chan?-.

-Miku espera un poco más, cuando te diga ven al baño-.

-V-vale-.

Pongo unas cuantas sales de baño relajantes que burbujean en color azul cielo y lila y al poco rato la llamo de nuevo.

-Miku, ven-.

Oigo como se levanta y se dirige hacia aquí. Llega cubriéndose el cuerpo con sus brazos y me mira pidiéndome protección. Yo la estoy mirando desde el suelo con mi mano en el agua de la bañera y no sé qué hacer por unas milésimas de segundo. Al final me levanto y le digo que se dé un baño mientras yo salgo a buscarle ropa interior y tras dársela me siento a esperarla en el sofá.

Ahora que no me ve ni me oye, he empezado a llorar. Mis ojos no quieren creerse lo que han visto y mi cuerpo tiembla como una pluma con tan solo recordar la imagen que me dejo ella al abrirme la puerta.

Suspiro y a los diez minutos paro de llorar, Miku sigue en el baño pero sé que en menos de lo que pienso saldrá. Me seco los ojos y espero su llamada en silencio sepulcral.

-L-luka…Luka… ¡Luka!-Me llama en menos de cinco segundos tres veces Miku-.

-Ya voy.- Abro la puerta del baño y la veo sentada en un pequeño taburete con su ropa interior ya puesta.- Dame la mano Miku-chan-.

Ella me la da y yo al ver como tiembla la cojo al estilo nupcial y la saco del baño. Tras eso ella me mira tímida y se agarra al cuello de mi camisa negra. La estiro en el sofá y empiezo a mirarla detenidamente.

-No me mires tanto Luka…- Su voz avergonzada me enternece-.

-Tengo que localizar los arañazos Miku-chan, pero tranquila ya empiezo con la cura y así no te incomodo más.- Cojo algodón y me acerco al primer arañazo de Miku ubicado en su clavícula con el betadine en mi otra mano.- Esto escocerá un poco, pero aguanta pequeña-.

Vierto varias gotas de ese líquido color marrón amarillento y empiezo a limpiar la herida, ella emite varios quejidos y me mira con los ojos llorosos. Y así sigo por cada uno de los arañazos de su torso que tras desinfectarlos los cubro con una gasa para que esta noche no se vuelvan a infectar. Una vez finalizado esto hago que Miku se levante y cogiendo la crema para morados se la unto por todas esa magulladuras, sé que a ella le está doliendo mucho esto pero no me queda otra que curarla. Por fin acabo y la siento a mi lado mientras le pongo su pijama.

-Miku, ¿dónde está ese cabrón ahora?-.

-S-se ha ido… No volverá… Se ha ido de la ciudad…-.

-Hijo de puta…-.

-Luka, no te vayas. Quedate… Tengo miedo.- Las palabras de Miku me estremecen y la miro directamente a sus ojos suplicantes-.

-¿Te sentirías más segura si me quedase?-.

-Sí…-.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar, me quedo.- Le doy mi mejor sonrisa y ella me la devuelve de medio lado.- Solo una cosita, ¿con qué duermo?-.

-En mi armario hay ropa que te puede valer… Es ropa ancha que uso a veces.- Se sonroja débilmente-.

-Gracias. Voy a cambiarme-.

Una vez en su cuarto encuentro una camiseta "ancha" y unos pantalones muy largos incluso para mí. Dejo mi ropa encima de una silla y me vuelvo hacía donde esta Miku.

-Miku-chan.- Se gira y se ríe al verme con esas pintas. Aunque yo también me reiría de mi si me viese llevando una camiseta un poco ajustada para mí de color lila con un 03 enorme de color amarillo en medio y unos pantalones grises que arrastran camal.- Jo, mala no te rías. ¿Has cenado?-.

-Pues…no-.

-Ahora mismo te preparo algo.- Sin más voy a la cocina y encuentro varias cosas con las que puedo hacer algo-.

Decido hacer espaguetis con puerros y atún, opino que es una buena mezcla, y tras hacerlos los sirvo en dos boles negros por fuera y rojos por dentro. Después de eso preparo dos bistecs de ternera y los troceo para mezclarlos con mi salsa especial y los sirvo en dos platos cuadrados siguiendo el mismo patrón de colores. Como postre final hice una pequeña macedonia y lo serví en unos boles chiquitines de cristal. Se me ha olvidado el agua de modo que me freno antes de llamarla y pongo dos vasos con agua, las servilletas y los palitos y ahora si la llamo.

-Miku-chan ya puedes venir.- Sonrió esperando que le guste toda esta cena improvisada-.

Entra al momento Miku y se queda medio impresionada con lo que hay en la mesa.

-No sabía que Luka-chan sabía improvisar tan bien.- Se sienta a en frente de donde está mi plato-.

-Bueno, todos tenemos secretillos buenos Puerritos.- Me siento a la mesa con ella y empezamos a cenar-.

Tras la cena pongo todo al lavavajillas y nos dirigimos al cuarto de Miku a dormir. Ella se tumba a un lado de su cama de matrimonio y yo me incorporo al otro y con un suave abrazo la atraigo hasta mí y la apoyo en mi pecho.

-Miku, no dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño. Te protegeré siempre.- Le desato la cinta que ataba su cabello y lo dejo caer libremente.- Te lo prometo, no te volveré a dejar sola…- Le acaricio su precioso cabello enredándolo en mis dedos una y otra vez-.

-Gracias Luka-chan…- Miku se está adormeciendo ya.- No te vayas…-.

-No me iré.- Y me duermo junto a ella-.

Los meses han ido pasando y Miku ha mejorado mucho, ya se siente fuerte, se siente animada y feliz. Sale con nuestros amigos y entre sollozos les contó todo lo que había pasado en una de esas salidas.

Por nuestra parte volvemos a ser cuando éramos niñas y eso me gusta. Me sincere con ella hace unos días y le confesé que jamás dejé de amarla y ella solo se sonrojo y me pego con un puerro en el pecho durante repetidas veces.

Hace un momento me ha llamado porque hoy sale antes de su facultad y me dirijo a buscarla allí.

Tengo ganas de verla otra vez, hace un par de días que no la veo pero es que eso es mucho para mí, además hoy parece usualmente más alegre de lo normal y eso me tiene intrigada porque quiero saber el porqué.

Entre tanto pensamiento no me he dado cuenta ni de que acabo de entrar a la calle de su facultad, la localizo entre el gentío con un grupito de chicas más, una de cabello blanco, otra extraña chica rubia con un accesorio en forma de orejas de gato y una peli verde de cabello corto.

-¡Miku!- La llamo y agito el casco turquesa con el dibujo de un dragón en el frontal-.

Veo como se despide sonriente de ellas y corre hacia mí.

-Hola, Atún-chan.- Se ríe porque sabe lo que me molesta ese mote-.

-Baka. ¿Cómo fue tu día?- Le doy el casco y veo como ella se lo pone-.

-Muy bien, aunque el profesor hoy era más aburrido de lo normal.- Hace un tierno puchero-.

-Bueno es lo que les toca.- Me rio.- ¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Vamos a mi apartamento…Luka-chan.- No sé si serán imaginaciones mías o Miku ha usado un tono sugerente-.

-Como ordenes Puerritos.- Prefiero olvidar ese tono y dirigirme hacía donde me ha dicho-.

Miku normalmente se agarra a los lados de mi moto para no caerse pero hoy ha preferido cogerse a mi cintura. No entiendo nada, esta no es mi Miku-chan de siempre, ella nunca haría eso, pero la verdad es que me gusta que lo haga y que recueste su cabeza en mi espalda... ¡¿En qué momento lo hizo por cierto?! Me va a dar un ataque antes de llegar a su casa…

Por fin entramos en el parking y ella se baja de la moto.

-En fin… Etto me voy Miku-chan… ¿Me devuelves el casco?-.

-Mmm… No.- Sonríe de forma… ¿coqueta?-.

-¿Por qué?- Me subo la visera y la miro a los ojos con la moto aun encendida-.

-Ven…-.

-¿Ir a dónde?- Me desato el casco y me lo saco mientras alzo una ceja-.

-Sígueme…- Y rápidamente empezó a correr por el parking hacia la escalera de acceso a los pisos-.

Sin pensármelo demasiado he dejado mi moto tras apagarla y he empezado a correr tras Miku hasta llegar a su piso, el cual tiene la puerta abierta.

-Miku-chan. Vamos Miku sal de donde estés.- Cierro la puerta tras de mí-.

Entro más en la casa y oigo corretear a Miku y reírse.

-Miku-chan, te estoy oyendo. Vamos sal.- Escucho atentamente y la de reojo la veo entrar en su cuarto-.

Silenciosamente me acerco a la habitación y la veo reírse cara a la pared para que no la escuche.

-¡Te pille!- Me lanzo hacia Miku y caemos en la cama.- ¿Ahora que gamberra?-.

-Jo… ¡Cosquillas!- Me está matando a cosquillas, no paro de reír y el estómago me duele-.

-Basta Miku… ¡Basta por favor! Jajaja sueltaa…Onegai Miku-nee…suelta-.

-Hacia mucho que no me llamabas Miku-nee…- Para y me mira con los ojitos brillándole-.

-Lo se… Pero sigues siendo mi hermanita.- Le regaló una dulce sonrisa mientras la siento sobre mis piernas-.

-Luka...-.

-Dime Mik…- Me besa directamente en los labios dejándome completamente K.O y sin palabras-.

El beso se alarga y yo no sé qué hacer, si seguirle o quedarme quieta…corazón o cabeza…

Finalmente me decanto por el corazón y me lanzo a besarla yo también. Los minutos pasan entre besos y pausas para respirar hasta que paramos definitivamente y nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- La miro con miedo al invadirme el recuerdo de su ausencia cuando me dejo sola tras aquella borrachera-.

-¿Saldrás conmigo Luka-nee?- ¿Soy yo o mis oídos me engañan?-.

-¿Pero…qué, cómo, cuándo y por qué…?- Solo se preguntar definitivamente-.

-Que quiero que salgas conmigo. Me empecé a enamorar de ti el día que tu decidiste cuidar de mí, me has defendido siempre desde niñas, pero en el momento en el que ocurrió lo que tú y yo sabemos con Kaito has sido tan linda… Y tus mimos, el exceso de darme caprichos y todo no se… Me enamoré de ti… ¿Saldrás conmigo?- Sus ojos suplicantes ya han podido conmigo-.

-Por supuesto que voy a salir contigo Miku, hasta el fin de mis días-.


End file.
